honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Episode 7 Im Krankenhaus
Zuammenfassung Epiosde 6 Saulė hat Nagato bei einem nächtlichen Streifzug getroffen und dafür gesorgt dass er ins Krankenhaus kommt. Die 5 männlichen Körper des Pain Kollektives sind in der Gasse geblieben während der weibliche Chikoshoudou Körper mit Nagato im Krankenwagen sitzt. Im Krankenhaus Nagato starrte an die Decke des Krankenwagen, während der Arzt und der Assistenzarzt ihn untersuchten. "Wegen der Metallstäbe müssen wir was machen. Die können nicht im Rücken bleiben", meinte der eine. "Ich stimme zu so wie das aussieht hat er bereits die Anfänge einer Blutvergiftung aber genaueres wissen wir erst nach dem wir ihm etwas Blut abgenommen und es im Labolr untersucht haben lassen." "Die Stäbe bleiben drinnen"; kam es von Chikoshoudou als sie auf die Beine sprang. "Es wurde schon ein paar Mal versucht sie zu entfernen aber es ging nicht." Sie sahen zu der Jugendlichen, die neben dem Mann stand und ihn betrachtete. "Es ist auch so wir müssen ihm die Kontaktlinsen entfernen. Für die Untersuchung ist es unabdingbar, dass wir freie Sicht auf die Augen haben." Chikoshoudou verengte die Augen. "Nein! Weder bei ihm noch bei mir wird irgendwas an den Augen gemacht." Arzt und Notarzt sahen sich an. "Das haben sie nicht zu entscheiden. Es geht um sein Leben und wenn wir sagen die kommen raus dann kommen sie raus. Kleber in den Augen ist nicht förderlich für die Gesundheit!" "Sie bleiben, wo sie sind!", die Situation spitzte sich langsam zu während der Krankenwagen sich seinem Ziel näherte. Der Wagen hielt und die Trage mit Nagato wurde in die Notaufnahme gebracht, wo er zunächst einem CT unterzogen wurde, bei dem geschaut wurde, wie tief die Metallstäbe in seinem Rücken waren. Chikoshoudou musste draußen warten und lief durch die Signale gesteuert auf und ab. Irgendwann setzte sie sich hin und blickte zur Tür dann packte sie sich eine Zeitung und begann zu lesen. Nagato konnte sehen was Chikoshoudou sah also lies er sie Zeitungen und Zeitschriften lesen, wodurch er etwas über diese Welt erfuhr. Warum genau wusste er nicht aber eins war klar, die Welt brauchte ihn, und zwar dringender als seine eigene. So wie er fit genug war, würde er die Mitglieder seiner Organisation suchen dann würden sie beginnen aber zu erst hieß es lesen und warten. Nach fast drei Stunden wurde er endlich auf die Intensivstation gebracht. Chikoshoudou lief ihm direkt hinter her musste dann aber draußen bleiben, was sofort zu einer heftigen Diskussion mit den Ärzten und Pflegern führte. Irgendwann gaben sie sich vorerst geschlagen und ließen Nagato auf der Intensivstation alleine. Chikoshoudou durfte vor dieser ausnahmsweise warten. Wohlgemerkt hatte Nagato es so aussehen lassen als wäre sie seine Tochter, wie praktisch Konduktoren doch waren. Aber er würde sie auch autonom brauchen sprich das Er sie nicht unbedingt steuern würde müssen. Was sollte er machen der einzige weg wäre Ajisai das Leben zurück geben aber wollte er das wirklich? Der Körper der ehemaligen Kunoichi war nun einer seiner Pains und mit einer Seele würde es zu Schwierigkeiten kommen. Auf der anderen Seite er konnte sie mit Ningendou jederzeit wieder ausschalten, wenn er ihre Seele nicht mehr für den Körper brauchte. Die Augen schließend wollte er den Schlaf genießen, als eine junge Schwester an sein Bett trat. "Sagen sie warum haben sie sich Kontaktlinsen in die Augen geklebt? Das ist hochgradig gefährlich, von diesen Stäben will ich gar nicht erst reden." "Alles bleibt so wie es ist auch bei meiner Tochter", meinte er und sah sie an. Seine grau-lila Augen wurden ernst. "Das ist doch kein Problem oder?", wollte er wissen und die Schwester verkrampfte sich etwas. "Nun es ist ziemlich schädlich für die Gesundheit und sie sehen nicht all zu gesund aus. Aber das kann man auch noch, wann anders bereden. Wie lautet denn ihr Name?", wollte sie wissen. "Mein Name ist Pain! Und ich habe diese Augen seit dem Tag an dem meine Eltern durch Shinobi aus Konoha starben. Das war im zweiten Shinobi Weltkrieg der wie auch der erste und der Dritte auf dem Rücken meiner Heimat Amegakure und dem Regenreich ausgetragen wurde und sie bleiben, wo sie sind. Man kann diese Augen nicht einfach raus nehmen", er sah an die gegenüberlegende Wand und hob eine seiner Hände. Dann meinte er "Banshou Tenin"; die Vase mit den Blumen flog zu ihm und er fing sie mit Leichtigkeit auf. Achtlos lies er die Vase fallen und sah dann zu der Schwester. "Diese Kontaklinsen wie du meine Augen nennst, bleiben, wo sie sind! Nur weil ich gebrechlich wirke, heißt das nicht, dass ich schwach bin." Die junge Schwester war zu nächst skeptisch, da man das problemlos im Internet nach lesen konnte. Doch als die Vase zu dem Patienten flog und dann auf dem Boden fallen gelassen wurde, wich sie zurück. Kurz darauf schlug eine der Scherben knapp neben ihrem Ohr ein und eine Zweite über ihrem Kopf. "Alles bleibt bei mir so wie es ist verstanden?" wollte er wissen, ehe er fragte: "Wie lautet dein Name? Belüg mich nicht!", eine weitere Scherbe der Vase lag in seiner Hand. "I-Itoe", stammelte die Schwester und sah zu Nagato ehe sie nickte. "Ich werde es sagen, aber ob sie es lassen, kann ich nicht sagen", meinte die Schwester und wankte zur Tür. Die Ansage war klar und deutlich komm mir nicht in die Quere. Das gab es doch nicht. Dieser Nagato war ja wohl völlig Irre. Dann war die Frau die die Zeitung las der einzige weibliche Körper von Pain Chikoshoudou früher bekannt unter dem Namen Ajisai. Nagato schloss die Augen und schlief ein und auch Chikoshoudou legte sich auf die Stühle und schlief dort ein. Vorschau Nagato ist immer noch im Krankenhaus wurde aber auf ein Normales Zimmer verlegt. Allan und auch Marie Summer haben deutlich Probleme und können es sich nicht erklären. Unterdessen taucht Saulė völlig fertig bei Felis Schule auf doch diese hat keine Zeit und hört ihrer guten Freundin nicht wirklich zu. Kategorie:Rote Wolken (By Verena)